


For The Record

by Setkia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biker Keith, Cuban Lance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, mechanic lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: Keith would like to state for the record, he is not a reckless driver.Other people are.And that is what he repeats to himself as he walks into Sanchez’s Auto Repair Shop, with a busted in headlight, a dent in the front of his bike, and a ruined paint job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own Voltron, have almost finished season 2, and if I'm being honest, I was reading this ship before I even saw the show. So I shouldn't be starting this, especially since I have so many incomplete stories, but this just snuck up on me. The commitement to this fic is pretty minimal, probably short drabbles that'll all lead to something greater, maybe? I request reccommendations for future chapters. I only have 2 chapters really written, but they leave room for other things to happen. This is cause I just love the idea of a mechanic Lance, and I love Cuban Lance a lot and Keith totally has a motorcycle. 
> 
> I hope they're in character!
> 
> And yes, I decided to give Lance "Sanchez" as his last name. I just like the way it sounds.

In the three years since Keith acquired his license, he has never once gotten into an accident. He has never forgotten to put on his seatbelt, has never tested the speed limit, nor has he made any illegal U-turns. He has never gotten a ticket for parking, has never held up traffic because he wasn’t paying attention to when the light turned green, and he has never parked near a fire hydrant in his life. He has always had complete control over his breaks, always remembers when to use his turn signal, and stops when elderly women need to cross the street.

In short, Keith would like to state for the record, he is  _ not _ a reckless driver.

Other people are.

And that is what he repeats to himself as he walks into Sanchez’s Auto Repair Shop, with a busted in headlight, a dent in the front of his bike, and a ruined paint job.

Pidge had given him a crumpled up business card for the shop and said that if he told the owner that he knew them, he was sure to get a deal.

When he enters he can smell the grease and his eyes land on a boy laying on the hood of an old car, reading a comic book. He’s wearing jeans and somewhat bulky boots, a casual grey shirt and a jacket that makes him look like a wanna-be pilot or something. Keith scans the room again and sees no one else in sight.

_ Dammit Pidge. _

“I’m looking for the owner?” says Keith, making sure his voice is loud enough to be heard. It echoes around the room.

The teen, who looks about his age, doesn’t look up from his comic book. “Owner’s not in, left me in charge. So if you wanna skedaddle-” The boy looks up and suddenly his eyes widen. “Dude, what’d you do to your bike?”

Keith grits his teeth. “I’ll come back later-”

The stranger jumps up from the hood and starts to get too close to Keith for comfort, inspecting the bike. “You really messed this thing up.” He shakes his head. “How’d you even manage to get it this totalled?”

“If you wouldn’t mind moving away, you’re kinda in my sp-”

“Is this a Ducati 848 Superbike?” The teen bends down and inspects the tires and headlights. “It is! How’d you get your hands on this?”

It was an eighteenth birthday present, but Keith isn’t about to tell him that.

“Dude, these things are expensive! Why'd you reck it?” 

Keith is sure the brunet can hear him grinding his teeth.

The stranger drops to his knees and frowns. “I think there’s something wrong with the fuel tank-” And that’s when it spits out some oil onto the dark-skinned teen’s shirt. “Yup, definitely something wrong.”

“Are you even qualified to be inspecting my bike like that?”

“Calm down,  _ chico _ , it’s cool. I work here.”

_ They let employees dress like that? _

“And you are?”

“Lance Sanchez, at your service!”

Sanchez? Like the shop’s name?

He was supposed to trust this idiot with his bike?

_ Pidge, I’m going to kill you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Voltron. I saw the end of season 2 and my friend and I launched into conspiracy theories, so duh, it was awesome. Poor Shiro and season endings ... Anyway, I'm going to be away in Greece next week, so no updates at all. This is the last planned chapter I had ... but I just really love the idea of a greasy Lance ...

For some reason, Lance is in charge of the shop today. Well, not for “some reason”, the reason is they have a rotating schedule and today is a Friday, and thus it’s Lance’s turn to be in charge.

He doesn’t mind looking after the shop, he loves cars as much as anyone in his family, but it’s not cool for Papa to just book it out of nowhere and force the kids to pick up his work.

It had been a slow day until Mullet Boy turned up.

Mullet Boy is apparently named Keith, not that Lance has ever heard of him.

Lance thinks he has an attitude problem with the way he’s glaring at him.

“Wanna tell me why the bike’s so busted up?”

“No.”

So he’s an uncooperative piece of shit, isn’t he? Lance gets his tools and sighs.

Just when he thought he'd close up shop, maybe hang out with Hunk, grab some burgers, maybe chill at the skatepark, is when this idiot turned up.

“You say you know Pidge?”

“Got a problem with that?”

“No, I just didn’t know Pidge-” _knew stuck-up assholes like you_ “-hung out with you.”

“Can you fix the bike or not?”

“Can I fix it?” Lance repeats. “You doubting me, _chico_?”

“I said, _can you fix it_?”

Lance can see his jaw is tensing and it locks his entire face into an unpleasant expression. He looks, if Lance is being honest with himself, like he’s filling in for Ash Ketchum with his red clothes. He’s just missing the cap and the pre-pubescent voice.

“I was basically born with a wrench in my hand." Lance rolls his eyes. “You can trust me.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t reassure me.”

Lance decides not to bother with a response.

Keith is officially the most annoying customer ever.

Lance is fantasizing about throwing the wrench at Mullet Boy’s head when Keith’s phone rings.

The Cuban watches from the corner of his eye as he picks up the phone and Lance realizes he’s wearing fingerless gloves. Is he trying to be hardcore or something?

“Hey Shiro.” There’s a pause. “Yeah, I’m gonna be a bit late, ran into some trouble.” A bit? If Lance pays enough attention, he’s pretty sure Keith is limping. “Don’t give me that look, I didn’t want to miss her birthday either, it was just-” A sigh. “Look, just tell Allura I’m sorry, I will make it up to her and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The teen hangs up. Lance didn’t even know you could be that aggressive when pressing end on an iPhone.

“Got trouble?”

“Just do your job.”

Lance almost has a moment of sympathy for the obviously stressed out guy, but with that attitude? Lance might just put an extra dent into the his bike for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Voltron, FRIGGGING SEASON 3 IS COMING AND I AM SO EXCITED!!!! But anyway, that aside, I had to look up a cool car for Lance because I was like, I want Keith to open the door and for him to just be like "WTF just happened?". So yeah. And YAY MORE CHARACTERS! I mean one, but still.

“Look, _Chico_ , I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no way you're getting this bike back in shape for at least a few days.”

Keith can't say it surprises him, but he was hoping that wouldn't be the case. “I've got places to be—”

”That may be so, but your wheels are unusable for three days, minimum.”

Lance really isn't doing himself any favours. Nothing he's saying is convincing Keith not to punch him.

“Where do you have to go in such a rush?”

Has anyone ever told the mechanic that he's nosy?

“None of your business,” Keith snaps, clenching his jaw.

”Okaaaaaaaay, so you're not in the mood to talk.” Lance wipes his forehead with his shirt. It rises slightly and reveals a flat stomach with, not exactly a six-pack, but definitely defined muscle. “I gotta close up for my break soon, want me to give you a ride to wherever?”

Keith bites his lip. He doesn't really have much of a choice. He doesn't have a lot money on him, and Allura’s gift is kinda … mangled, he can't afford to take a bus and risk being crowded in and squashing it more.

“Fine,” he says flatly.

“Awesome." Lance pulls keys out of his jacket pocket and swings them around his finger with a stupid grin on his face. “So how about you get in Blue?” he asks, nodding to the car he was sitting on previously.

Upon closer inspection, Keith can see it's —

”Is that a DeLorean?”

“You like?”

”And it's _blue_?”

“Yup.”

It's obvious from his tone of voice Lance has great pride in his car.

“So that means it has fucked up doors, right?”

“That's right— HEY! At least I haven't destroyed my ride! Just tell me where you need to go, before I take back my offer.”

Keith gets into the car, as strange as it is that the doors open upwards (they nearly knock him off his feet. Even his fucking car is annoying). He gives Lance Allura’s address and they ride in silence.

Or Keith would prefer they ride in silence.

Lance plays loud music and the moment he turns goes through the second stop sign, Keith knows Lance is a truly terrible driver. How the car has survived so long is beyond him.

When they arrive at Allura’s house, Keith is holding onto his seat as though it's a life preserver.

Lance gives him a cheeky grin, as though Keith hasn't just seen his life flash before his eyes.

When he gets out and Lance drives off, (not slowing down at the speed bump either, mind you), Allura giggles.

”Is he your new boyfriend?”

Keith rolls his eyes.

As if.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Voltron. Heh, haven't updated in a while, have I? I uh, I don't know where this story is going. At all.

“Where have you been?”

Lance drops his jacket on the cluttered kitchen table and yawns. “Out.”

“I know that,” says Isabella, rolling her eyes. 

Having an older sister is such a pain, in Lance’s opinion. Sometimes they’re more trouble than they’re worth. 

“I meant, it’s Friday, your day to watch over the shop. I came back from my date and you know who was in the shop? No one!”

“Had to drive someone somewhere,” Lance says vaguely.

“That was vague.”

“Am I being harassed in my own home?”

“Stop acting like the victim here.”

“Tell Julio I say hi-”

“Speaking of Julio …”

Lance doesn’t like the look in her eyes.

“Isa, don’t.”

“But Lance, it’s been ages since Nyma-”

“Yeah well, she broke my heart!”

Isabella rolls her eyes. “I think that was you. You flirted with her brother.”

“But I mean, how could I  _ not _ ? He was fly! Besides, she knew I was into her, it’s not like I was unfaithful, I just have a flirty personality!”

“When are you going to get a significant other? I’m starting to get tired of all your comic books piling up everywhere, and you have to stop watching  _ The Princess Bride  _ on repeat-”

“It’s a classic! Besides, I don’t need someone to make me happy, I’m living up the bachelor life!”

“I know you’re fine on your own, but I mean, you know how happy Julio and I are together- Don’t roll your eyes at me like that! I just want you to find happiness like that.”

Lance juts out his chin and shakes his head, crossing his arms.

“Any longer like this, I’m going to have Javier set you up on a blind date-”

“You can’t!”

Isabella raises an eyebrow. “And why can’t I?”

“Because!”

“That’s not a reason, that’s an excuse. And an overused one at that. What are you, five?”

“You can’t though! Because … because …”  _ Think fast, Sanchez _ . “I already have a date!”  _ What?  _ “With my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”  _ Not yeah, wrong! Stupid! Take it back! _

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone.”

“That’s cause uh, I wasn’t sure if it was going anywhere yet, so I didn’t want to label it or anything …”  _ What are you doing, idiot?! _

“What’s his name?”

“Uh … Keith.”

_ You are so fucked. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Voltron. So uh ... My brain started working for this story and this is what's happened? WHAT AM I DOING? Apparently this is where the story is going? I don't even have an outline, what am I doing? Chapter length will vary ... and yeah, 2 chapters within a single day .... wow.  
> Don't get used to this.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating Lance.”

It takes Keith a few seconds to remember if he knows anyone named Lance. When he remembers the mechanic his expression turns sour.

“That’s because I’m not.”

“You sure? Cause that’s not what I hear.”

“Whatever you heard was wrong.”

Pidge rises an eyebrow. “You’re awfully defensive.”

“I’m always like this.”

Pidge tilts their head. “Are you okay? You were kind of … off at Allura’s party.”

“I don’t like seeing my brother suck face with his girlfriend. Is that a problem?”

“You’ve been limping recently.”

Keith winces when he steps on his foot wrong. He thought he was hiding it so well too. “You’re imagining things.”

Pidge rolls their eyes. “Whatever. Don't think I didn’t see you pull up with Lance to the party. I know you love that bike way too much to just leave it somewhere. Did you get into an accident?”

“I’m not an idiot—”

“I didn’t say you were an idiot, we both know you are. I asked if you got into an accident.”

“I’m a responsible driver, you know that.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Your friend Lance is an asshole,” Keith says, hoping to change the topic.

“And yet, apparently you’re dating him.”

“I am not!”

“You sure?”

“Yes Pidge, I think I would know if I had made such a terrible mistake, as to end up dating that asshole.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me like that, Keith Kogane!”

“Are you my mother?” Keith shakes his head. “Where’d you even get this idea in the first place?”

“I’ll never reveal my sources.”

Keith sighs. “You just love making things hard for me, don’t you?”

“You know me so well.”

Well, Keith supposes he’ll have to ask Lance about it when he goes back to get his bike in a few days. He’s not looking forward to _that_ conversation.

* * *

“SANCHEZ!”

Two heads turn. Both are female.

“You’re not Lance …?”

“No, we’re not,” says the younger of the two girls. She has the same dark skin that Lance has, but her eyes are a green colour. She puts her hands on her hips and Keith can’t take his eyes off the grease-stain on her cheek. “What do you want with him?”

“I—”

“Are you Keith?”

The older of the two is tall, with long dark hair that’s braided down her back. She has Lance’s blue eyes, and they’re sparkling way too much for his liking. 

“Who wants to know?” 

Are _both_ of them Lance’s sister? How many siblings does he have?

“Mariana, you can go, the grown-ups are talking.”

Keith doesn’t like the way she’s looking at him. Like she’s going to eat him for dinner.

“But Isa, I wanna met Lance’s new boyfriend!”

So it’s true. The Cuban _has_ been telling lies.

“About that—”

“You, be quiet, until I’m done with her,” says the taller girl. She turns to the younger. “You’ll get your turn later. Right now, _hermana mayor_ is going to have a go at him.”

Keith has no idea what’s happening and would like to state for the record, none of this is his fault.

The younger girl sighs, and reluctantly leaves.

“Do you know who I am?” asks the Cuban girl, once they’re alone.

“Lance’s big sister?”

“Close. I’m your worst nightmare.”

Keith gulps.

“Let’s have a little chat, _niño_.” She sits on the hood of a jeep and grins evilly. “Take a seat.”

Keith obeys.

“I don’t know if Lance has mentioned this yet, but I’m his older sister, Isabella. In our house, we take family very seriously, you understand, right?” Keith nods like a bobble-head. “So you have to understand that as a member of his family, I _will_ hunt you down mercilessly, should you ever hurt my little bro.”

Keith finds his voice, somehow. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding—”

“I’d say,” Isabella cuts him off. “Lance hasn’t mentioned you _once_ , which is weird, since he’s usually flaunting all his relationships.” She’s in his personal space now and Keith has never thought of lipgloss as warpaint, but he’s rethinking it now. “Care to explain?”

“Uh—”

“You don’t look like much,” Isabella says. “What’s with your hair?”

“It’s um—”

“ISA, BACK AWAY FROM MULLET BOY!”

The moment Isabella is out of his face, Keith feels he can breathe again. Lance kicks open the garage door. He’s got a bowl of popcorn in his hand, and he’s wearing … _are those slippers with lion heads on them?_

“You’re no fun, Lance.”

“He looks like he’s going to piss his pants, lay off of him,” Lance says. “Try not to eat him alive.”

Isabella backs away and sighs, exasperated. “I wasn’t scaring him, tell him, Keith.”

Keith is not comfortable with how casually she’s throwing around his name, as if she hadn’t just threatened him mere seconds before.

The Sanchezs are crazy.

“Your new boyfriend is kind of a wimp,” Isabella says. “I mean, he might be wimpier than Hunk, and that’s saying something. Tell me brother dearest, are you embarrassed by us? Is that why you didn’t bring Keith home to meet Mamá?”

Keith needs to clear up all misunderstandings as quickly as possible. He feels like he’s in the lions’ den, and he doesn’t feel like being eaten. 

“Listen, about that—”

Lance starts making crazy gestures with his arms, like he’s slicing his throat. He does an over-dramatic miming of his head being cut off by a guillotine. _You can’t tell her, she’s going to kill me!_ screams his eyes.

Keith glares.

He starts miming back. He tries not to think about how stupid he looks. _She wants to eat me, isn’t it better if I tell her I’m not going to taint her precious little brother?_

Keith is pretty sure his miming isn’t as good as Lance’s, because now he’s giving him a confused look.

“Hey, did you hear that, Isa? I think Mamá is calling you!”

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me,” Isabella says, rolling her eyes. “You think I’m going to pass up a chance to tease you?”

“Do you want to stick around to watch me stick my tongue down his throat?”

Isabella sticks out her tongue. “Alright, alright, I’m going! Just so you know though, if you want condoms, they’re in the glove compartment of Tony’s car—”

“THANK YOU ISA!” Lance yells loudly.

Isabella cackles the whole way out.

“Why does your sister think we’re dating?”

“I can explain!”

“This better be good.”

“It was … I panicked, okay? She was going to set me up with some weird stranger—”

“So of course, the most logical response would be to say you were dating a total stranger. I see now.”

“This is your fault, if you hadn’t shown up—”

“I need my fucking bike back!”

Lance sets the bowl of popcorn down, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _Dios mío, ¿por qué yo?_ ” 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying—”

“I know that!” Lance sighs. “Look, I’ll straighten this out. It’ll blow over by this time tomorrow. Sorry I dragged you down my own mess. Did it uh … cause any problems with your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh. Your … boyfriend?”

“Don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Your significant … alien?”

“The fuck is that?”

“Just trying to be inclusive!” Lance sighed. “Anyway, you can take your bike back. Do you want Isa to cover your bill or— yeah okay, I get it, she scared you, no need to look like you’re dying. I’ll do it. So it was a dent, paint job and new headlight, plus I did an oil change and fixed your fuel tank … that’s around 1500$.”

“What?!”

“I mean, that’s with the discount that Pidge says I should give everyone who knows me. Otherwise it’d be like 2300$, but like … eh, whatever. So you gonna pay on credit, cash, cheque?”

“I don’t have that kind of money.”

Lance blinks. “Don’t thrash your bike then!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Can I start a tab? I can’t pay you all at once …”

“You know that builds, interest, right?”

“I …” Keith needs a fix, quick, because he can’t go much longer without his bike, but this pricing is ridiculous! “I’m a really good driver, can’t you like … give me a discount for that?”

Lance scoffs. “Good driver? Your bike looked like it belonged in a scrapyard when you came in.”

“There has to be some other way I can pay you.”

“Well …”

“What are you thinking?”

Keith doesn’t like the look on Lance’s face.

“I mean … you could do dish work …”

“Dish work?”

“You know how some restaurants let you pay off a tab by being their slave for a bit?” 

Keith frowns. “You want me to work here?”

Lance shrugs. “Got any better ideas?”

Keith has none.

Which is how he ends up leaving the Sanchez’s Auto-Repair Shop with a new part-time, non-paying job, and nightmares about a certain Isabella Sanchez.


End file.
